Naruto: Good gone bad
by Silvia Hirou
Summary: Sasuke has a secret.He has a sister name silvia who is the strongest member of the uchiha lvia is an A rank shinobi who joins squad 7. Squad 7 joins Silvia on her A rank mission. On the way they run into Haku,a boy Kakashi killed. Silvia falls in love with Haku and betrays her team and joins Zabuza and Haku but ends up falling in love with Zabuza. Who doe Silvia really love?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or the characters in this story. I only own Silvia Uchiha my oc.**

 **Oc  
Name: Silvia Uchiha**

 **Age: 14**

 **Gender: female**

 **family: Sasuke uchiha and Itachi Uchiha**

 **element style:wind,** **Fire,earth,** **Water,lighting,** **ice**

 **Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan, byakugan,** **Mangekyō Sharingan**

 **clan: Uchiha**

 **Unique traits: Phoenix mode (like naruto's nine tails), Summoning Phoenix, Phoenix fire, flying with wings, Element changing phoenix**

 **Jutsu commonly used: Summoning jutsu, shadow clone, sexy jutsu, Multi shadow clone, substitution, one thousand years of death, fire style phoenix sage fire, susanoo,** **shadow possession,fireball,**

 **Jutsu not used all the time:chidori, dragon fire, shuriken, four corner sealing jutsu, ninja art, reanimation, ice spears,demonic mirroring ice crystals,certain-kill ice spears, thousand flying water needles of death,**

 **Tools commonly used : Kunai,ninja stars, senbon,chakra blades**

 **Tools not used all the time:bow and arrow, sword, and summoning scrolls  
Silvia s really powerful in ninjutsu,genjutsu,and taijutsu. She can use taijutsu without ninjutsu like rock lee. he may even be faster than hm. Silvia spends most of her training time on her taijutsu and ninjutsu. She tries to balance everything out. She is a master in ninjutsu and genjutsu and taijutsu. Even though silvia may seem overpowered she is not. Silvia has a weakness even though she can use a lot of different jutsu and jutsu passed by blood without her sharingan she still has a weakness. she can still be beaten in battle.**

 **~The battle~**

"Go shadow clone jutsu." Silvia makes her hand signs and summons 3 clones and charges at Naruto.  
Naruto makes his hand signs"Go shadow clone jutsu also." naruto makes 3 clones also as they all charge at Silvia.

Silvia uses phoenix flower jutsu on the clones and they disappear. Naruto charges at Silvia. "Go sharingan."

Naruto jumped back,"I gotta be careful she can copy my attacks." Naruto threw some ninja stars at Silvia. Silvia dodged them and charged at Naruto .

 **~10 minutes later~**

Silvia transforms."Phoenix Transformation" Silvia's dress looks like it's made of fire,her hair turns orange with red streaks,her eyes turn orange,she grows wings that looks like there made of fire. "Now lets give it all we got. Summoning jutsu." Silvia summons a phoenix.

"Summoning jutsu." Naruto summons Gamabunta the chief toad. Silvia's phoenix throws fire at Naruto but Gamabunta uses water To put it out. The phoenix shoots lightning at Gamabunta and shocks him. Gamabunta vanishes as Naruto is shocked. "A type changing Phoenix. I'll have to be careful." Naruto says.

"Shadow possession jutsu." Silvia makes her hand sign as she successfully captures Naruto with her shadow possession

"Dang it." Naruto says.

"Surprised Naruto."

"Thats it no more surprises." The Shadow possession runs out as Naruto charges at Silvia. Silvia turns into a log,"A substitution."

The real Silvia sticks her finger out of the ground and pokes Naruto in the butt." One thousand years of death."

Naruto goes flying in the air as he rubs his butt."How does she know that jutsu." As Naruto goes flying Silvia jumps into the air and punches Naruto sending him up higher. Then she uses shadow of the dancing leaf. Naruto goes flying and hits the is on top of Naruto.

"I win." Silvia says while sill on top of Naruto.

Naruto roles over as has Silvia pinned to the ground. "I win."

Silvia's clone vanishes as the real one jumps on Naruto pinning him to the floor. Silvia holds a kunai up to naruto's neck. "Looks like i win." Silvia gets off Naruto.

"Are you from the Uchiha clan?" Naruto asks

"Yes I am. I'm Silvia Uchiha."

"I knew it. No one can be naturally that strong unless there from that clan." Naruto says. "Just like sasuke."

"So you know sasuke." Silvia looks at Naruto.

"Yeah I do. We're on the same squad."

"What squad you on?" Silvia asks

"I'm on squad 7."

" So Kakashi is your sensi."

"Yeah he is." naruto says.

"So did he give you the bell test?" Silvia asks.

"Yeah he did. We past it." Naruto says

"Really. Your the first ones to pass one has ever passed Kakashi's bell test before. So weres kakashi at now?"

Naruto points,"The training field."

"Lets go." Silvia dashes off to the training field as Naruto catches up.

 **I'm just gonna make this battle short because there's too much to type. I'll only put some of it so sorry if this chapter is short i'll work better on the next one. If you have any suggestions feel free to pm me. I would like your review on this story. I'm doing different stories so it might take a while for me to completely finish one. I was gonna put the part where naruto goes bijuu mode but i decided not to. I'll just put it in a flashback later on**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **~A couple hours later~**

"Kakashi." Silvia said while laying on her bed.

"Yes Silvia." Kakashi looked at Silvia.

"I wanna join your squad."

"As a sensei or student?"

"As a sensi. I can train Naruto and Sakura for you."

"Alright." Silvia hugged Kakashi sensi.

"Lets go. You know I am very qualify to be hokage at my age." Silvia told kakashi.

"I'll admit you are but Naruto won't let you have that title easily."

"I kicked his ass twice. Well more like poked I beated you too." Silvia said as she started to giggle a bit.

"True but being hokage is a different story to him." Kakashi said.

"I'm very qualify to be it. I'll probably be one sooner tan Naruto." Silvia said with a determined voice

"Naruto will fight for it."

"And I'll use thousand years of death on him and kick his ass."Silvia laughed again.

"He's smarter than that when he puts his mind to it. You'll see what I mean."

"I can still beat him. I have the brains and the skill."

"He also has the will and determination I wouldn't count him out yet." Kakashi looks at Silvia.  
Silvia stands up "We got training to do. Let's gather the group."  
"You get Sasuke i'll get the other two." Kakashi says as he vanishes. Kakashi grabs Naruto and Sakura as Silvia grabs Sasuke. They go to the training field."So everyone here good. Well I have an announcement." Silva stands next to Kakashi. "We have a new member on the squad it's Silvia."

Silvia smiles and waves,"I'll be helping you guys with your training."

"Your not serious are you." Sasuke says.

"Very serious" Kakashi says in a serious tone of voice

" Why her." Naruto says in a annoyed voice.  
"You see i'm a shinobi. I'll be your guys sensi also. Makes it easier to train you guys."

"No way she won't train us right Kakashi." Naruto said to Kakashi

"I'm afraid she will Naruto."

"You got a problem with that. You see i'm mostly gonna train Sakura to find some jutsu that will suit her. I'll be training you as well Naruto."

"Nuh uh no way." Naruto aid.

Silvia pokes Naruto in the chest,"Got a problem with that. I'm an A class shinobi and very high qualify to become hokage. If you got a problem with that you can say it to my fist."

Naruto growled"What did you just say. You'll never become hokage before me."

"I will too. I'm already an A class shinobi. That reminds me i'll be right back." Silvia vanishes and comes back a few minutes later with her shinobi outfit on.

"You'll never become hokage before me. "

"I'm already a shinobi. Plus i beated you and Kakashi twice. I also once beaten Gai sensei with my taijutsu."

"Super bushy brow sensei would of won if he used his full eight inner gates." Naruto says to Silvia.

"I'm a master in ninjutsu,genjutsu,and taijutsu. Oh did I mention that I also beaten Rock Lee."

"Why I oughta..."

Sakura stops Naruto in the middle of his sentence."Chill Naruto its not gonna help anything. You won't beat her."

"see even Sakura agrees with me." Naruto growls at Silvia" You wanna fight again Naruto. Watch i'll beat you without using ninjutsu."

"You're gonna want to use ninjutsu." naruto says.

Silvia cracks her knuckles"I don't need to. I just need my strength and speed to win."

Naruto forms a hand sign "You'll regret that."

"Don't let your guard down Naruto is serious this time." kakashi warns Silvia.

"I know." Silvia uses her Byakugan"Lets do this"

"Multi shadow clone jutsu." Naruto makes 200 clones. All of Naruto's clones go into Bijuu mode.

"Thats not gonna help Naruto Uzamaki" Silvia goes into Bijuu mode also. All of Naruto's clones summon their inner chakra. Silvia uses Phoenix transformation except this time she is green and blue not orange and red."I will beat you with my taijutsu and Byakugan only."

Naruto gives a little laugh"Good luck with that."  
"I will beat you." Silvia pulls out a kunai as Naruto uses Tailed beast bomb barrage. He fires in every direction with no escape. Silvia jumps into the air and dodges the attack.  
"That won't help you." Naruto makes more tailed beast bombs in every direction.

Silvia gets hit by the attack but it doesn't hurt her that much" You think thats gonna help."

"You underestimated Kurama." One Kurama grabs Silvia but Silvia hits its chakra points before it can grab her. The clone disappears and Naruto makes another clone. Silvia hits their chakra points again but no matter how many clones she hits another one pops up in its place."I know how to use my clones Silvia."

"Thats not gonna help. Go leaf colliding whirlwind! Silvia uses whirlwind combined with her ninja stars. All the Naruto's disappear as the real one gets hit with her combo too. Naruto used substitution jutsu."Do you think a simple combo like that will stop me." Naruto goes Rikudou mode. "Nobody has stood a chance against this mode before except for Kaguya.

"Well i can. Never underestimate me Naruto."

"And never underestimate m." Naruto says back.

"Oh i didn't"

Naruto yells at silvia,"Yes you did you used thousand years of death on me. NO MORE." Naruto summons Kurama. he turns black and red."This kurama is invincible no matter how many times you hit him or his chakra points he can always make it reflow." Naruto jumps into Kurama.

"Really now. I can absorb chakra. No matter how much he makes i'll just absorb it."

"Infinity chakra" naruto laughs,"To much chakra can kill you. I'd watch myself."

"Really now. We'll just see." Silvia charges at Naruto with a kunai in her hand. "Whatever chakra I don't use I get rid of." Silvia uses shadow dancing leaf. her speed is so fast that naruto can't even see her nor sense her movements. Silvia jumps into the air and throws ninja stars at naruto. Kurama blacks the ninja stars and looks forward. Silvia is behind Naruto and hits all his chakra points and uses thousand years of death. Silvia watches naruto fall,"Now shadow o the dancing leaf!" Silvia hits naruto with it as he falls to the ground."Thousand years of death has no effect on Naruto but gets cut by the shadow of the dancing leaf multiple hits all his chakra points and punches him all over hitting him every time.

Sakura watches"Man shes fast. maybe even faster than Lee."

Naruto stands still as his chakra points reflow as he takes the punches. "As i said before Kurama is invincible as of right now and you can't hurt me while i'm inside him."

"Then i'll just pull you out of him." Silvia said as she grabs Naruto and spins him around and around creating a giant whirlwind. Then she throws him into the air and punches him many times.

Naruto substitutes before Silvia cold punch him."It won't be that simple." kurama uses the ultimate tailed beast bomb on Silvia but she absorbs it.

kurama uses the ultimate tailed beast bomb on Silvia but she absorbs it."I told you I can absorb it."

"Good but can you absorb it for eternity. you'll eventually destroy yourself."

I have an ultimate supply. You see the phoenix spirit inside me absorbs most of it so i don't get destroyed.

'Now you interest me." Naruto creates 4 shadow clones of Kurama. Silvia hits all of them as her boobs bounce. "ngh." Naruto watches her breast bounce then fires 5 tailed beast bombs. Silvia dodges the attack. " Lets try that again." naruto does it again but this time he controls its movements. Silvia hits it with her chakra saw my pantie as i turn.

"I'll be hokage'

Naruto blushes when he saw her panties then got serious,"YOU WON'T BECOME HOKAGE." Naruto uses transformation jutsu to make a two headed dark Kurama.

"I can and I will.I'm more qualified than you."

"I don't care if you are but you won't become one before me." naruto makes 9 clones of the two headed Kurama. Silvia charges at Naruto with kunai in hand but Kakashi steps in and grabbed her arm before she could hit him.

"Thats enough you two. the both of you look like you wanna kill each other." Kakashi says while still holding onto Silvia's arm.  
"And what if we do." Silvia says.

Kakashi sighs" Neither of you will become hokage that way." Kakashi pulls Naruto out of Kurama and puts him on the ground.

Silvia makes a clone appear behind Naruto and uses thousand years of death." Hidden jutsu thousand years of death." Naruto kicks the clone. "grrr" Silvia trows a kunai at Naruto but Naruto catches it before it hitted him.

"Stop it both of you. Your acting like children." kakashi says.

Silvia whips the dust off her"Fine. So what mission are we going on?"

"Before we go on a mission you and Naruto must first learn how to get along."

"We do get along. I suggest a B rank mission. When I ran into Naruto for the first time I was coming back from an A rank mission."

"I can handle an A rank mission." Naruto says to Silvia.

"Sure you can. Do a B rank first."

"No A rank."

"B rank."

"Fine then i'll show you both how important it is for you two to get alone." Kakashi makes an impenetrable water cage and puts Silvia and Naruto inside.

:I can break this easy." Silvia says

"Go ahead and try. its impenetrable for a reason."

The real Silvia is behind Kakashi as she sticks her arm on Kakashi's shoulder."so you want to see me break it" Kakashi's clone disappears as he holds a kunai up to Silvia's neck. "You gotta catch me first." Silvia vanishes.

Kakashi releases Naruto." Enough of this." Naruto says while walking away.

Silvia sneaks up behind Naruto and wraps her arm around im. :" Going so soon."

Naruto's pants falls down as he takes Silvia's arm off him. Silvia laughed really hard as Naruto turns red. Naruto pulls his pants up but they fall again. Silvia laughs so hard that she falls to her knees. "Stop laughing its not funny." naruto disappears.

"so um training for the rest of us." Sakura says.

Silvia spoke "Can't...breath..too much..funniness." Silvia says while trying to catch her breath. Kakashi knees down to Silvia and pulled down his mask covering his mouth. Then he kisses Silvia on the lips while putting air into her. Silvia blushes while sakura and sasuke watches.

Kakashi pulls back,"better?" Silvia blushes more.

"I bet you enjoyed that didn't you." Sasuke says

"Silvia's face turns red "rr i'm going to punch you sasuke." Silvia says wile pulling her kunai out. sasuke gets in a battle stance.

"alright enough you two." kakashi says

Silvia puts her kunai away. " fine. Guess we train then."

"If only you would work that well with naruto." Kakashi says to Silvia.

"So your in love with kakashi." Sasuke says.

Silvia starts to blush more,"Shut up Sasuke." Silvia says with a mad look on her face while blushing.

"So you do love him" Sakura looks.

"Sasuke thats enough" Kakashi says.

Sakura walks to me and whispers "So d you actually love kakashi?" Silvia starts to blush more" sakura smiles' Ok i get it. On to training."

Silvia was showing Sakura some jutsu when a shinobi appears"Ms. Silvia we have a message for you. We just received an A rank mission. The person who sent it Highly recommends that you do it.

"Sorry Sakura but training will have to wait."

Naruto appears out of no where."Did someone say rank mission.

"Sorry naruto but i'm going on an A rank mission."

"But I really wanna go on one. It's not fair"

"Naruto i'm a shinobi. this is what i do. Go on A and B rank missions. Its my duty. This will be A rank mission number 41."

"Can I come." Naruto asks.

Silvia looks at Kakashi,"So what do you think. Shall I let your squad tag along. I'll be a good experience for them plus you can come too."

"hmm I don't know." Kakashi says.

Silvia uses sexy jutsu,"Pretty please Kakashi sensi.

"Alright fine." kakashi ays as Silvia transforms back.

"You heard the man. Now pack your bags and meet at my place in half an hour." Silvia says as Naruto runs home excited as Sakura goes with him.

Silvia gets home and packs her bag, She puts weapons,medical stuff,medicine,clothes,food,water,map,and other stuff she might need into her bag.

 **Finally i finished a chapter for once.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **~Half an hour later~**

Everyone is packed and is outside of silvia's house.. "You guys ready." Silvia has her tracker mask in her hand and is still wearing her shinobi uniform. " Yes" Naruto and Sakura says.

"Good lets go." Silvia puts her mask on "First we need to go to the hokage's office so I can get the info on where to go." Naruto makes shadow clones and have them at every corner of the group. "Naruto don't worry we haven't left the village. No bad guys will come till we get outside." A little bit later everyone reaches the office."I'll be back in 5 . maybe less." Silvia goes inside and comes back 3 minutes later. "Lets go. We're heading to the village hidden in the waves." Silvia and everyone else goes outside the leaf village."before we begin there's a few things i would like to go over. Number 1. never let your guard down. Not even for a sec. number 2. If we're being followed by ninjas go as fast as you can. Don't stop not even for a sec. We need to keep going or they'll catch us. And finally number 3. Get to the village as soon as possible. The sooner the better.

 **~ A couple hours later~**

"W need to move faster." Silvia says as she dashes trough the trees jumping from tree to tree. Naruto,Sakura,And kakashi dashes off too. Naruto's stomach growls.

"Sorry. I'm just hungry." Naruto says while patting his tummy. "No time to stop now Naruto We have ninjas after us. Move faster" They all dash faster into the woods.

 **~A couple days later~**

Its been a few days since they arrived in the village hidden in the waves. Everyone is eating breakfast except for Naruto. Silvia finishes and goes walking. Haku was picking herbs when he saw Naruto laying on the ground. He walked over to him and was about to place his hand around Naruto's neck when he put it on his shoulder instead and shook him."Wake up you'll catch a cold." Naruto slowly wakes up and starts to blush.

 **~A few minutes later.~**

"You see when someone has something important to them that they want to protect...That is when you truly become strong." Haku says

Naruto smiles "I get what you mean."

Haku stands up,"Well I got to we'll meet again someday." Haku starts to walk off then stops"Oh an by the way I'm a boy."

"Whaa he's prettier than Sakura." Naruto says to himself.

Silvia was walking when she passes Haku and miles"Oh hello. Whats guy like you doing out here." Silvia says. It seems that Silvia can tell Haku is a boy even though he's wearing a dress.

Haku looks at the girl,"I'm picking herbs."

Silvia blushes when haku looked at her,"So you pick herbs too."

"Thats right." Haku says

"You make medicine, healing ointment ,and stuff." Silvia says as she blushes.

"Thats right." Haku notices that Silvia has a cut on her arm,"You're hurt are you alright." Haku say.

Silvia looks at her cut on her arm,"It's just a cut i'll be fine. So you wanna walk together." Silvia says as she blushes.

Haku puts some healing ointment made from herbs onto Silvia's cut and wraps a bandage around it."There you go."

Silvia blushes more,"Thanks. So you wanna walk together?"

" 's our name?" Haku asks

"I'm Silvia and you are?" Silvia smiles

"I'm Haku." Silvia and Haku walks together.

"Haku."

"Yes Silvia." Haku looks at Silvia.

"You may look like a girl but I can tell by looking in your eyes your a boy. I don't care that you look like a girl. It doesn't matter to me." Silvia smiles

"Thanks. i'm glaad you notice." Haku blushes a bit.

"I know someone who wouldn' name is Naruto."

"Really. i just met him." Haku says.

"Well he's a stupid boy anyways but he has potential.

"And has a caring nature too" Haku looks at Haku"He helped me pick these herbs."

"He likes helping the probably thought you were cute.I would agree with him you would make a pretty girl." Silvia blushes.

"Did you hear our conversation." Haku smiles at Silvia.

Silvia has a clueless look on her face,"What conversation?"

Haku blushes a bit,"Did Naruto say that?"

"Probaly. I know Naruto really well so I know what he thinks."

" you two friends." Haku looks at Silvia.

"Well you could say are on the same squad."

"Friends are nice."

Silvia blushes,"haku."

"Yes Silvia." Haku looks a Silvia . Silvia kisses Haku on the lips as Haku looks at her surprised.

"I know we just met and ll but I think i'm in love with if you do look like a girl." Silvia blushes

Haku blushes"you love me." He has a surprised look on face.

 **warning: silvia shio haku. Dont like then skip this part untill u see the next bolded print**

"Yes I do." Silvia kisses Haku and lays him on the floor and unties his kimono. Haku blushes as Silvia pulls his boxers down and licks his dick bottom to top. Haku moans as Silvia puts it in her mouth and sucks on the head causing a loud moan to escape Haku's mouth. Haku grabbed onto Silvia's hair as she deep troats him. She uses her hand to rub the dick as she sucked on it. After a few minitues of deep throating Haku cummed in Silvia's mouth. Silvia swallowed the load and licked all the cum off her fingers. Haku blushes as Silvia kisses him on the lips. Haku smiles as Silvia pulls back,"I love you Haku."

Haku smiles"I love you too Silvia"

Silvia ties her shirt,"I gotta go. My team is probaly woundering here i'm at." Haku puts his kimono back on and Silvia ties it.

Haku blushes,"Thanks."

Silvia smiles as she hears Sakura calling,"Hey I gotta run.I'll see you around." Silvia says as she dashes off. Silvia's hair ribbion was on the sees it and picks it up.

 **~Two days later at bridge~**

Silvia,Kakashi,Sakura,Sasuke,and bridge builder was on the bridge across from Haku and zabuza. Silvia was wearing her mask and a kimono. Silvia pulls her needles out. "I'll take this guy out." Silvia says as she charges at Haku who was wearing his mask also.

"Leave this to me." Haku says to Zabuza. Zabuza nods and Haku dashes at Silvia and uses Secret teniqueThousand Flying Water Needles of dodges all of them without getting hit by a single one. haku throws more needles as Silvia counters with fire wall.

 **~About ten minutes later~**

"I'm impressed. No one has survived this long in battle against me its as if we're equally matched." Silvia says as she tries to stab Haku with blocks with his needle.

"I have to avantages. One i block one of your hands leaving you with only one to defend and two." Haku makes hand sighn.

Silvia has surprised look on face,"Hand signs with only one hand impossible."

Haku finishes," Go demonic crystal ice mirrors." Mirrors start to form around Silvia.

"Damn it not this technique." Silvia said as Haku walks into one of the mirrors and then is in all of pulls kunai out"Not this kekki genki."

"Yes. This is my kekkei genkai." Haku trows needles from all mirrors at Silvia but doesn't throw a single one at her vital points. Silvia tries to block with kunai but gets hit."Give up you won't win." Silvia's mask was cracking from her battle with haku.

"I won't give 'll take more than that to kill me." Haku throws more needles at Silvia as she gets hit again. Silvia's mask cracks more as half of it slides of her face. Haku stops and looks at her. Haku's ice mirrors goes away as he walks to Silvia. The other half of her mask falls off as she pulls more needles out."If you take one more step i'll kill you." Silvia says in an angry tone of voice Haku takes his mask off. Silvia's eye swiden. Haku knees down next to puts her hand on haku's cheek"Haku. You're the mask ninja that works for Zabuza."

"Yes." haku says to Silvia."

Silvia kisses Haku on the lip."Maybe I should reveal my true identity. I'm Silvia Uchiha the strongest ninja of the Uchiha clan."

Haku kisses back,"Uchiha clan."

"Thats right." Silvia looks at Haku.

"What exactly is your mission here." Haku says

"My team's mission is to be bodyguards for the bridge builder."

"I'm sorry but Zabuza's order is not to let the bridge be finished."

"I know.I won't stop you." Silvia kisses Haku on the lips.

Haku kisses back,"Thank you.I do not wish to fight but I will if i must."

"You're not talking about Naruto are you?"

"Yes.I am." Haku says to Silvia.

"You can't fight him 's stronger than you think." Silvia says with worriness in her voice.

"I know.I can tell he's not weak but he doesn't think in battle."

"He may not but e can still turn things around." Silvia says as she places her hand on Haku's cheek.

"Thank you.I'll be careful." Haku says as he close his eyes and enjoys the feeling of Silvia's hand on his cheek.

"I'm saying if you fight him alone you'll die." Silvia says

"But I must fulfill my mission to Zabuza." Haku says as he open his eyes.

"Then let me help you. Please." Silvia says

"I can' your team."

"I rather be with you Haku." Silvia looks into Haku's eyes.

"I can do it alone."

"I live to protect you Haku I want to help you."

"Those are your 't they."

"Haku I rather be with you more than anything in the world."

Haku looks at Silvia,"But they can't know."

"Know i'm betraying them to be with you." Silvia looks at haku also.

"But isn't it a little too early for that."

" 's never to early." Silvia says as she uses her jutsu to make two new mask appear in her hand. Both with the same symbol on it. The symbol of the village hidden in the puts one of the masks on and hands the other to Haku who puts it o also. "Let's do this." Silvia says as she pulls some needles out. Haku pulls some needles out too. Silvia and Haku dashes at Naruto together.

Naruto has a surprised look on his face,"S.. are you doing." Silvia trows her needles at Naruto and hits him in his vital spots causing him to pass out.

Kakashi sees Silvia with the mask boy."Silvia! Why would you betray your own team."

"Cause.I live only to serve Zabuza." Silvia says as she throws needles at kakashi putting him to sleep. Haku puts everyone to sleep with his secret jutsu thousand flying water needles of death.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 A new team**

"Zabuza usually don't take new recruits from the enemy villages. What are you after." Haku looks at Silvia.  
"I'm not after anything. I just want to help you and Zabuza."

"Fine. ince there all dead no need to stay." Haku grabs Naruto"Lets go." He dashes off. Silvia Dashes along with Haku. "Why did you stare at me with red cheeks." Haku continues to dash and looks at Silvia.

Silvia continues to dash too."My cheeks were red? I didn't notice." They reach the hideout and Haku puts Naruto down. "So whats next?" Silvia puts Naruto on her shoulder.

"Inside" Haku and Silvia goes inside the hideout. Haku faces Zabuza."Lord Zabuza we have a new recruit who will live only for us." Haku looks at Zabuza

"Are you sure your cut out for this." zabuza looks at Silvia.

"just thnk of me as a tool to be use in battle.I been on 40A rank missions and one lasts that long in battle against me.

Haku looks at Silvia,"She is the strongest among the Uchiha clan."

Silvia stands up straight,"My name is Silvia Uchiha.I master many jutsu without my sharingan. I have 3 kekkei genkai and a technique only I can use" Silvia says as she takes her mask off.

Zabuza sees the pretty face."How is Haku's kekkei genkai passed down by birth to you if your an Uchiha?"

"That's what makes me special.I have 3 kekkei genkai when your only suppose to have 1." Silvia says

"That's unique but how did you get them?" Zabuza asks.

"I simply learned them."

"That's not something that you can just learned." Zabuza says as Haku looks at Silvia.

"I developed my own skill. A skill only I can use."

"Alright your in but if you try anything funny i'll cut you down." Zabuza says

""Don't worry Zabuza is just going through a lot." haku says as he stands next to Zabuza.

"Now why would I try anything funny?" Silvia asks

"People tried to send spies and they didn't leave alive." zabuza says

"I'm no spy." Silvia says to Zabuza.

"Fine you can stay."

Silvia bows"I live only to serve you master zabuza." Silvia says as she puts her mask back on.

Zabuza notices a scar on Silvia's neck. "Whats with the scar?"

Silvia puts her hand over her scar,"My father tried to kill me. I was a monster to my whole village.I was unwanted. I had no purpose no dream no reason to live."

"Well now you work for me." Zabuza says. Haku remembers how he was the his dad tried to kill he was unwanted had no purpose no reason to live until Zabuza took him in now he has a purpose in life.

"I live only to serve you Zabuza.I am your tool to be used however you wish." Silvia says.

"Good." Zabuza says.


	5. Chapter 5

**~One hour later~**

Silvia and Haku manage to find Naruto in the leaf village. He was at the ramen shop as always. Haku knocks him out as they both go to Silvia's house with naruto. Silvia packs two bags with clothes,weapons,medical stuff, valuables,and her favorite things."Wanna see something cool Haku."

"Sure" Haku asks.

Silvia pulls out a sword from her closet."This is my sword. I rarely use it in battle since it very powerful."

"Where you get that." haku asks

"This is the Uchiha clan's legendary sword. I took it. You see i'm not actually a good guy."

"we're running out of time."Haku says.

"right lets go." Silvia grabs her bags and dashes out of her house with Haku who has Naruto on his shoulder.

 **~A couple hours later~**

Sivia and Haku arrives at the hideout. "Finally we made it". They go inside as Haku checks on abuza while Silvia keeps an eye on Naruto. Silvia ties Naruto up to make sure he doesn't go anywhere.

Zabuza wakes up,"Haku what happen."

"Zabuza we captured Naruto." Haku says to Zabuza while standing by his side.

Zabuza looks at Silvia"So you moving in."

Silvia looks at Zabuza," I can't stay in the leaf village they know what happen. I had a lot of shinobi chasing me."

"Did you lead them back her." Zabuza asks

"No sir. Not a single one."

"You two killed them all."

"You could say that. Haku did most of the work." Silvia says while rubbing her neck nervously.

"You did well haku." Zabuza says.  
"She worked too." Haku says.

"I really didn't do anything except get chase by shinobi most of the time."

"Whatever. Nobody's here thats the important thing." Zabuza says as Naruto wakes up. Silvia stabs Naruto in the neck with a needle knocking him out."Cold blooded." Zabuza says to Silvia.  
"We can't have him wake up just yet. He'll run away again." Silvia says

Haku looks at naruto"But hes all tied up. he can't make a hand sign."

"Don't underestimate him he can surprise you. It's just to be on the safe side."

"She has a point what happen last time."

"you fell unconscious,I fell into Haku,Naruto escaped." Silvia says

"that beast is the key to his power."

"I know that lord Zabuza." Silvia says "Oh i forgot something. My name is Silvia."

"Silvia. Thats a nice name don't you think lord zabuza." Haku says.

"Meh." Zabuza says

"Sorry bout that Zabuza has a few things on his mind." Haku says.

"Is that brat still tied up." Zabuza asks.

"Yes lord Zabuza." Silvia says to Zabuza.

"Good we'll figure out how to take his energy." Zabuza says.

"yes we will." Silvia says.

"Haku help Silvia figure something out."

"Yes Zabuza." Haku says as Silvia stands up. Silvia's boobs jiggled a bit as he stood up. Zabuza stared at Silvia's breast.

"Shall we go Silvia?" Haku asks. Silvia nods and stands up. Haku takes Naruto to a different room. "Well Silvia any idea?"

"I can absorb chakra but not power. That gives me an idea maybe we can use some kind of jutsu." Silvia says.

Haku lifts Naruto's shirt."We have to remove the seal and take the beast."

"I can do that. I can use different sealing jutsu. Sound good?" Silvia says

"We have to figure out how to capture the beast first." Haku says to Silvia

"I got water barrier."

"The beast is to large for that. We must go outside to release the beast."

"How about shadow possession." Silvia adds

"That'll work but not that long."

"Haku I master shadow possession. I can have it last up to ten minutes. What about mind transfer jutsu"

"You're underestimating this beast." Haku says.

Silvia walk up to Haku,"I know all jutsu."

"The beast is truly powerful." haku says

"Indeed it is but I have a beast spirit inside me. My phoenix spirit is stronger than the ninetails."

"Alright. If your confident. We only have one chance."

"Don't worry bout it Haku." Silvia says in a calm voice. Haku brings Naruto outside and sets him on the floor. "Wait how are we gonna absorb its power?"

"The only way is by a chakra tug of war." Haku looks at Silvia.

Silvia laughs,"Tug of war." Silvia was laughing so hard she fell to her knees still laughing," Classic."

"Are you ready Silvia." Haku asks as he his hand on top of the seal on naruto's stomach.

Silvia blushes,"Yeah i am." Haku released his jutsu and breaks the seal releasing the beast along with it. Silvia uses her phoenix transformation jutsu"Lets do this."

"Alright I'll back you up." Haku says.

"Thanks." Silvia says as she dashes at the ninetails. Silvia trows kunais at the best but gets blown back by the ninetails beast bombs.

Haku catches Silvia."Are you alright."

Silvia blushes and gets up."I'm fine." Silvia stands still and makes her hand signs and absorbs the ninetails chakra. Haku uses his needles to stun the beast as he takes some chakra too. The ninetails attacks Silvia's phoenix but the phoenix uses its fire breath. Silvia makes her hand signs with one hand and uses Haku's special move as she uses the other hand to absorb the beast's chakra.

"Go demonic mirroring ice crystals." Haku uses demonic mirroring ice crystals also and combines it with Silvia's to make it big but the ninetails break it. haku uses a hundred needles on the beast hitting all its vital points. Silvia takes kurama's chakra as Haku fights it. After 6 minutes sweat forms on Silvia's face as she starts to breath hard. After 4 more minutes Silvia's grip starts to loosen as she starts becoming weak. Kurama tries to take his chakra back. "This is like tug of war." Silvia says as she absorb more chakra. The hundred needles Haku threw takes effect. Zabuza is watching the battle as Silvia thinks to herself,"Naruto was right. I could destroy myself from to much chakra. I reached my limit." silvia starts to become more weak. "But i can't give up now a ninja never gives up. I live to serve Zabuza and to protect haku. That's my nindo my ninja way and i'm going to stick to it. Eve if it kills me. I'll do it for Zabuza and Haku." Silvia says in her head as she pushes herself pass her limits and takes the rest of the ninetail's chakra. The ninetails uses tailed beast bomb as its last move before its gone causing Silvia and Haku and zabuza to fly back. Haku notice that Zabuza have been watching. Zabuza falls unconscious as Silvia is very weak."I did it Haku." Silvia says in a weak picks up Silvia and walks over to Zabuza and sits while holding Silvia in his arms.

"Silvia." Haku rubs Silvia's cheek."wake up."

Silvia slowly open her first thing she saw was Haku's face,"I think I absorb too much chakra." Silvia says in a weak voice as she coughs up blood.

Haku placed his hand on Silvia's chest,"Don't worry I'll absorb some of it for you." Haku says as he absorbs some of the ninetail's chakra that was inside Silvia. Haku looked at zabuza who was laying on the floor. Zabuza wakes up and sits up slowly. "Are you alright Zabuza?" Haku asks.

"Get me inside." Zabuza ordered. Haku takes both Zabuza and Silvia inside. Haku lays zabuza and Silvia on the bed in Zabuza's room. It was big enough to put 3 people on.

"I can feel it. The ninetail's power in me. Its strong. That's the last time I absorb that much chakra." Silvia says in her normal voice.

"What are your thoughts?" Haku looks at Zabuza.

"She's skilled indeed." Zabuza says.

Silvia closes her eyes. "I'm gonna get some rest." Zabuza rests also as haku sits on a chair watching both of then went outside to finish Naruto off. Silvia opens her eyes and looks at Zabuza."Zabuza?" Silvia says

Zabuza opened his eye"hm?"

"We completed the assignment."

"No more brats." Zabuza says.

"Yes sir. i did it, I absorb the ninetails power lord zabuza." Silvia says

"Well done Silvia." Zabuza says. Haku stabs Naruto with a kunai and kills him.

"Zabuza." Zabuza looks at Silvia,"Did I do good for my first assignment?" Silvia looked at Zabuza as blood was on the corner of her mouth.

"Yes. You did well Sil."

Silvia looks at the ceiling,"No one has ever called me Sil before."

"Consider it your new nickname." Zabuza says. Silvia looks at Zabuza blushing and smiling like Haku. "That just like Haku's smile."

Haku walks into the room and Silvia looks at him," I see you too are feeling better." Haku says as stands next to Silvia and Zabuza.

Silvia sits up in bed,"I'm feeling much better."

"Thats good Sil." Haku says as he lays in between Silvia and Zabuza.

"I. For now on I have but one task.I live only to serve zabuza and to protect you Haku.' Silvia says.

Silvia looks at Zabuza as zabuza looks back."You look like you have something on your mind." Zabuza says to Silvia.

"I don't." Silvia says as she sees Zabuza looking at haku and rubbing his hair and looks away.

"You seem to really like Haku." Zabuza says. Silvia's cheeks turn red."Haku has taken a liking to you. He don't usually work with other people besides me. Silvia blushes and rubs the spot on her leg that got hurt from Haku throwing a needle at it. Zabuza looks at Silvia's leg"Are you alright you look like you got hurt."

Silvia looks at Zabuza"I'm fine. Earlier today when me and Kakashi's squad was heading to the village hidden in the waves for my mission we ran into haku and 5 other ninjas which i'm guessing you sent out to stop us. kakashi took out the 5 ninjas as I fought Haku. Haku threw his one thousand needles of death at me. I manage to dodge them but he threw a needle at me and it hit a nerve on my leg. I healed it but i guess it left some pain behind."

zabuza looked at Haku "Haku"Haku woke up. Silvia looked at Haku as Haku looked back. 'it seems that Silvia has a wound on her leg that needs tending."

"yes Zabuza." Haku rubs Silvia's leg and heals the wound he made with his needle. Silvia was blushing from haku touching her.

"is that all you need Zabuza." Haku looks at Zabuza.

"yes Haku thats all." Zabuza said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: This chapter contains lemons. Silvia x Zabuza. Don't like or not age appropriate then ship this chapter**


End file.
